1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising apparatus and more particularly to apparatus which include a spring for exercising the limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising apparatus which employ either isotonic exercise or isometric exercise are well known and conventional. Examples of isometric impact exercise devices in the prior art include conventional punching bags and the like, which permit exercise in the form of an impact to the operator. Other impact devices include the type utilizing a movable object constrained with a frame which is held by the operator. The impact is realized when the moving object strikes the frame and is transmitted to the operator. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,871,017 and 3,545,121.
Isotonic exercise apparatuses are of the type which usually incorporate force resisting devices in the form of springs or suspended weights. Examples of this type of apparatus include the conventional barbell, elastic stretch devices similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,602, and various static exercise devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,655 and 3,598,405.
However, there are very few, if any, exercising apparatuses in the prior art which combine both isotonic exercise and isometric impact exercise in a single device. In addition, many of the singular variety of exercising devices are expensive, too large for small apartments, not easily transported, and usually not adjustable.